When it's dark
by Brilliantim
Summary: Kurt works at the ghost ride of an amusement park when he's assigned a gorgeous new co-worker. They have amazing chemistry but Blaine doesn't seem that interested in Kurt. Maybe he has to show him what he really wants? Oneshot, I hope you like it!


**Author's Note; ****Oh jeez, this is the longest oneshot I have ever written! It might also be my best one yet. At least… I think so! I am so satisfied with this, and I hope you guys will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This idea was given to me by my fabulous friend Fabienne, and I changed it maybe just a tiny bit. But this is all because of her and it is also that lovely gal that helped translating Kurt into French at certain parts! Yes, I do have a slight Kurt-speaks-French kink, haha. Don't worry though, I've written the lines in English too. Well, I really hope you like this. Thank you so much for reading. (Also ignore the crappy title. My titles are always crappy. I hate titles.)**

**. . . . .**

**When it's dark.**

When Kurt saw him, everything stopped. His thoughts became clouded as he had try and remember how to breathe since all air had left his lunges in a gasp. He'd known he was going to be assigned a new co-worker today to prepare before the big summer-rush, but it wasn't like he'd had any expectations. It was always the same scrawny young teenager looking for a part time job, staying just a few weeks each time. But the man standing before Kurt this time was everything but a scrawny young teenager. He was perhaps the most handsome _man_ Kurt had ever laid eyes on. He took a deep breath to collect himself before walking over to the man. He felt a weird, pleased smile on his lips as he noticed how his co-worker's eyes widened for a moment as he took Kurt in. Kurt reached out his hand and the guy took it almost eagerly.

"Hi, I'm Kurt!" he presented himself, smiling at the man who grinned at him.

"Blaine!" the new guy said and, oh my god, did he actually wink? Kurt was pretty positive, that cheeky grin on his face growing wider. Kurt swallowed hard before opening his mouth again.

"So, I'm just gonna show you were you'll be for today, although you and I will switch places three times a day in the future." Kurt instructed Blaine while leading him towards the ticket booth. He noticed the disappointed look on Blaine's face as he saw what his job would be for the day. "I know this is a bit boring but you'll scare people soon enough!"

"I bet I will." Blaine said and Kurt had no idea why he started giggling at that small comment, but giggle he did. That was until he realized how ridiculous he was being and stopped himself, feeling a faint blush on his cheeks. What the hell was going on with him? Had he suddenly become a teenager again? He was twenty one goddamn it, not sixteen.

"Right…" Kurt tried to focus on his task of showing Blaine what to do at this crappy place. Seriously, he had no idea why he'd stayed at the amusement park for so long. The salary wasn't that good and people were rude most of the time. He thought the only reason he was staying might be that he loved theatrics so much, and being the ghosts and ghouls in the 'Horror Ride of Doom' let him act more than a hundred times a day. He loved when he managed to make people scream, scaring them so much they could hardly get out of their car. Did that make him a sadist? Maybe… Oh yes, he was showing Blaine around. Right. "So, if you go through the door right here… this is where you can get changed into your costumes and everything and here," he opened another door, "is where you can have your lunch in peace if you don't want to stand in line for food outside during your entire break." Kurt had learned this the hard way. He'd gone hungry for five days before he realized it was a impossible idea, and started bringing his own food every day. Blaine smiled kindly at him, and Kurt had to look away before he got too lost in those warm hazel eyes. Seriously, who was this man, and what was he doing to him? "Ehm, so… if we get back to the booth…" they got out from the tiny room and walked back over to the ticket booth, Blaine sitting down on the chair behind the counter so that Kurt had to slightly lean over his shoulder. "You just take their tickets, make sure they get into the cars fine and then you press this button to get them going." Kurt pointed to a large green button, accidentally brushing over Blaine's hand as the man had reached his hand out to touch the button lightly. Kurt felt absolutely ridiculous as he got butterflies in his stomach from the touch. _Calm the fuck down_, he told himself angrily before turning his face to look down at Blaine. "And that red button is for stopping the cars that comes in so that you don't force people to go for a second ride."

"I'll remember!" Blaine said and grinned again, his eyes glinting with mischief and Kurt laughed a little.

"I'll show you the routes of the ride tomorrow when you get to be the ghost" he told Blaine who looked like a kid on Christmas as he realized he was going to get to be the ghost tomorrow already. "It's real easy, but if you need help with anything I'll swing by in fifteen minutes to help okay?"

"Awesome!" Blaine responded and smiled at Kurt again. Before Kurt had disappeared into the changing rooms he heard Blaine call after him, "See ya soon Marley!"

**. . . . .**

It was becoming quite late, just fifteen minutes left until Kurt and Blaine could both go home. Kurt was wearing this silly smile, feeling pathetic but he couldn't help it. He'd dropped by Blaine a lot more times than was necessary considering Blaine had mastered the ticket booth after his second try, but he claimed that he needed to check up on him. He couldn't help it, there was something about Blaine that made Kurt want to be close to him, and it was not just because of the fact that he was flirting with him. Because Blaine was, he was flirting with Kurt shamelessly and Kurt had found himself flirting back after a while. At lunch he and Blaine had sat in the lunch room together laughing their asses off at random stuff they told about each other. Kurt felt as if he'd know Blaine for so much longer than just a day, and maybe that was what had given him the courage to do what he was going to do as soon as Blaine had pressed the green button on the last ride. He was going to scare him. Kurt stifled a giggle at his childish plans, but he still couldn't talk himself out of this crazy idea that had occurred to him half an hour earlier. When he heard Blaine tell the next couple that they were last, he started feeling a bit nervous. He got inside deeper, leaning against the wall casually and when the car of the ride drove by him, he reached an arm out with a screech, making the girl cry out in fear. He took the detour and scared them again, this time by jumping silently onto the car and blowing into the neck of the man, making him jump high and causing the girl to scream again. He then took another detour, but this time, it wasn't one that would lead him to the car's next passage, there were plenty of scary things inside the ride to keep them amused, but one that would lead him to the ticket booth. He was gonna sneak up behind Blaine and poke him in the ribs, maybe whisper something in his ear. He was laughing to himself mischievously as he approached the ticket booth, only to find it empty. Where the hell had Blaine gone? Had he forgotten that he had to press the red button so that the car would stop when the couple was finished? He'd done it all day, but maybe he'd thought that the car would stop automatically when it was the last ride? Kurt felt a sting of disappointment and made to go sit behind the counter himself so that _he_ could stop the car when it arrived, but suddenly he heard a loud scream just behind him and he jumped high up in the air as he shouted, his heart almost beating out of his chest in chock and surprise. He turned around to find Blaine doubled over with laughter. He stared at him, his eyebrow raised questioningly, until Blaine managed to straighten up and he dried a tear away from under his eye.

"God Kurt, that was hilarious!" he chuckled, looking as though he was trying to become serious but failing epically.

"It was not! You can't just scare people like that Blaine!" Kurt accused him.

"And what exactly were you doing out here then?" Blaine asked and tilted his head cockily to the side, a smirk on his face.

"Making sure you hadn't abandoned your position of course!" Kurt defended himself quickly, feeling quite proud about that answer.

"Sure you were…" Blaine mocked him and his grin widened. He went to sit behind the counter again and Kurt just rolled his eyes. Stupid Blaine, beating him to the punch. Well, Kurt was gonna get his revenge tomorrow. He shot Blaine a dazzling smile before returning to the couple inside the attraction to scare them one last time.

**. . . . .**

The next couple of days were amazing. Kurt couldn't remember feeling this happy for a long time, and he couldn't remember feeling this happy at work ever. He was actually excited every day he came to work, his head automatically searching for Blaine who had taken to wait outside the changing rooms for him. Their shameless flirting had continued, but neither of them had made a move yet. Kurt still felt as if it was way too soon to ask him out, not that he'd have the guts anyway, even though they were behaving as though they'd know each other for years, goofing around as soon as they had a moment. And every evening they competed as to whom would manage to scare the other one first. Blaine mostly got ahead of Kurt, but Kurt didn't even shout anymore. He was actually feeling a lot of other feelings when Blaine blew into his ear, or groaned from behind him. He was falling for the man, and it was amazing. Blaine had brought him back to life after a year of total boredom. It was late and they had closed up and started to leave. Blaine was wearing a smug grin as he had actually managed to scare Kurt to the point of a scream this evening, and Kurt was trying to look annoyed but he didn't really manage. He couldn't help but smile when he was near Blaine, his optimism radiating like sunbeams into Kurt's mind. When they were at the entrance of the amusement park, they had to separate as Blaine was taking his bike and Kurt was going to the car park to drive home.

"Well, I hope you won't have nightmare's Kurtie!" Blaine teased and Kurt swatted him on his arm lightly.

"I think I'll manage." he assured Blaine, rolling his eyes.

"You sure? You sure you're not scared. I don't want to leave you feeling scared you know…" Blaine said, and something about his tone and the way he was shifting towards Kurt made the air suddenly go electric and Kurt had to swallow hard before he could reply, the butterflies in his stomach going crazy.

"Maybe just a little scared!" he replied, his voice higher than usual embarrassingly enough. Blaine took a step closer, his face a few inches away from Kurt's.

"Maybe this'll help" he whispered before leaning in, cupping Kurt's cheek with his hand and stroking it with his thumb gently once before he captured Kurt's lips in a sweet kiss. Kurt forgot how to move for a second, too shocked at having this gorgeous amazing man attached to him, but he soon moved his one hand to rest at the small of Blaine's back and his other one up into Blaine's hair. They stayed like that for almost a minute, none of them quite willing to pull away. Kurt wanted to keep kissing Blaine forever. Who cared that he's only known him for two weeks; this was so real it hurt. At least it was for Kurt. They'd spent a ridiculous amount of their time getting to know each other, and Blaine wasn't perfect just because he looked good. No, Kurt quite quickly fell for his personality, that childishly goofy way of his, the way he always seemed to check twice when he asked how Kurt was doing so that he really got an honest answer and the way he talked so passionately about the things he liked. Kurt knew that men like Blaine didn't grow on trees, and he was pretty damn sure he wouldn't find someone this amazing again in his lifetime, even if he started looking tomorrow. This man, this perfect man, was kissing him eagerly, and both of them were breathless by the time they pulled away.

"Oh" Kurt just breathed against Blaine's cheek as Blaine laughed lightly.

"Hope you're feeling better" Blaine just said and then he turned around and headed towards his bike, leaving Kurt staring after him in confusion, wearing the silliest smile ever. It took him a minute or two before he realised he was probably looking like an idiot and he turned around and headed towards his car.

**. . . . .**

The next couple of days at work were hell for Kurt. The summer-rush had finally kicked in, and there were too many guests at the ride for him to have time to sneak away and have a proper chat with Blaine and they never scared each other at the last ride anymore. They hadn't really talked about the kiss or anything related to it as the only time they had for conversations were just before work started and when they'd finished and they always kept the conversation light. They were both too tired at the end of the day to really go into the deep stuff and Blaine always just kissed Kurt's cheek before heading towards his bike. Kurt felt his hope sinking as the days turned into weeks, nothing happening between them more than sweet kisses to the cheek and a few flirty smiles whenever they caught each other's eyes for a few seconds. Maybe it hadn't felt the same for Blaine as it had for Kurt. Maybe Blaine was just too polite to blow him off but not wanting anything more to happen. Kurt was too much of a chicken to ask Blaine about this though; he'd never been good at handling these kinds of things. This was slowly making Kurt go crazy, wanting nothing more than to lock lips with that beautiful man just one more time. All Kurt could think of were those strong muscular arms, that unruly mop of black curly hair at the top of his head or those eyes that always had that sparking mischief in them. He wanted to do things with Blaine he'd never done to anyone before and lately there was only one face he saw as he was jerking off. He needed Blaine, but he had no idea how to get him, and this was starting to hurt in ways Kurt didn't even understand himself.

**. . . . .**

One day, four weeks and three days after the kiss, things took a violent turn. It started when Kurt got to work, feeling a faint sting as Blaine wasn't waiting for him outside. He opened the door that led to the small changing room and got in before actually looking up from the ground he'd been starting at sadly. When he did look up though, he gasped loudly as Blaine was just in his underwear, changing into his costume as it was his turn to be the ghost first today. It took several seconds for Kurt's brain to register that he was _staring_ at that beautiful, gorgeous, muscular body, and that he was being totally creepy. He tore his eyes away, a quiet 'sorry' escaping from his lips before dashing out of the changing rooms before Blaine had even had the chance to respond, staring after Kurt with confusion and hurt in his eyes. The next thing happened just before lunch, the last person before the break coming out of the car was a little girl, her eyes wide with fright. Kurt remembered that she'd spoken French to her dad before going away and decided to comfort her; he never missed an opportunity to speak French when he got it, and she looked as though she really needed it.

"Ca va ma puce?"_(Are you alright sweetie?) _he asked her, her eyes shocked at first and then she relaxed a little as she nodded. "Le fantôme t'a fait peur?"_(Did the ghost scare you?)_

"Il m'a fait trop peur, j'ai failli pleurer!"_(He was very scary, I almost cried!)_she admitted, and Kurt smiled at her comfortingly.

"Il est très gentil quand il n'est plus un fantôme, je te le promets. C'est juste un comédien !"_(He's very kind when he's not a ghost, I promise you. He's just an actor!)_ Kurt reassured her and she smiled at him with great appreciation.

"Oh beh j'ai plus peur alors…"_(Oh, then I'm not scared anymore…)_ she laughed and skipped away towards her dad who was waiting for her a few feet away, smiling at Kurt. Kurt waved at them before turning to lock up the ticket booth. That's when he noticed that Blaine was leaning against the wall, staring at him with eyes wide and dark, mouth open just a tiny bit.

"Y-you speak French?" he pointed out, but it sounded like a question for some reason. Kurt laughed nervously, not know how to interpret Blaine's intense gaze.

"Fluently" he said, his voice shaking for some reason, and he stared as Blaine's eyes fluttered close for a second as he bit his lip. "Will you join me for lunch?" Kurt dared to ask, silently cursing himself for doing it when a panicked looking Blaine met his eyes for a brief second.

"Ah no, sorry I-I can't. I have to, er, go do something!" Blaine almost shouted before practically running away. Kurt felt like crying, he didn't understand Blaine at all anymore. What had he done wrong?

When Kurt got back from lunch, changed into his costume, his heart was practically ripped out of his chest. Blaine was yet again leaning against the wall close to the ticket booth, but this time he was talking to another man. A pretty man with long blond curls and a very attractive smile. No, he wasn't just talking. He was flirting with him, the blonde guy standing too close for this to be just a friendly conversation. Kurt fought the stinging in his eyes and coughed sharply, making both Blaine and blondie jump.

"No to interrupt you but we've gotta get back to work Blaine!" he snapped, his eyes shooting daggers at Blaine as the blond guy waved hastily before leaving. Blaine looked over at Kurt, his eyes sad and a bit ashamed.

"Kurt, I—" Blaine began but Kurt cut him off.

"Gotta go into the tunnel, see you later!" Kurt said simply, his voice like acid before he headed into the dark. When no one could see his face, he lost his composure completely, his face scrunching up at the pain in his chest and at the jealousy burning him so much he felt like he was going to burst into flames at any moment now. Blaine was _his_, he'd seen him _first_! The day crept towards its end, an awkward exchange of positions so that Blaine was now the ghost again and Kurt was behind the ticket counter. He hadn't been able to let go of his jealousy all day, and he couldn't shake off that possessiveness he suddenly felt either. Maybe it was now or never? Would he dare to tell Blaine what he really felt? Could he actually do it? Kurt imagined that blond guy giving Blaine his phone number, Blaine waiting impatiently for work to finish so that he could call him up for a date. No, maybe Kurt only had tonight to prove to Blaine that he really wanted to be with Kurt and no one else. Kurt had a plan made up in less than five minutes, smiling to himself wickedly.

**. . . . .**

There weren't a lot of people in the last twenty minutes, making it much easier for Kurt to fulfil his plans. He closed the ride ten minutes earlier, hoping no one would notice him changing into a ghost costume of his own before letting the last people out of their car. Blaine was going to believe that there were more people coming, so he wouldn't leave for a while. He walked into the tunnel slowly; making sure Blaine could neither hear nor see him, his costume pitch black and only his face and hands were showing. He soon realised that Blaine was quite deep within the tunnel and he only breathed through his nose so as to not make a sound as he finally noticed the skeleton leaning against a wall a little further ahead. He couldn't even believe how he managed to stay so quiet as he was, standing just behind Blaine now. He slowly, slowly reached his hand out and let it brush along Blaine's hip, blowing air into the back of his neck. Blaine yelped and turned around, his hand flying up to his mouth with fright.

"K-Kurt? Is th-that you?" he asked stupidly, his voice trembling. He should be able to see Kurt's face by now, his eyes must've adjusted.

"This is a _ghost_!" Kurt leaned in and whispered hotly against Blaine's cheek, not touching it but almost.

"Shit Kurt, you scared me so fucking much!" Kurt closed his eyes as Blaine's cursing sent shivers all through his body. "What the hell did you do that for?"

Instead of answering, Kurt just grabbed Blaine by his arms and slammed him hard against the wall, making Blaine whimper.

"Je suis venu te prendre."_(I've come to take you.)_ he used his most ghostly voice as he said this, Blaine groaning beneath him. "I forgot to ask if you even speak French yourself, silly me!"

"No I, I don't but… oh_god_, it's so fucking _sexy_ when you speak it, please don't stop, _jesusfuckingchrist_!"

Kurt barely had time to register the fact that Blaine had been staring at him earlier because he'd found him sexy, not before he was slamming himself against Blaine's body, crushing their lips together. He couldn't pin Blaine to the wall by his arms anymore as his hand were now roaming Blaine body eagerly and a bit possessively. He forced his tongue into Blaine's mouth and moaned loudly as Blaine started sucking on it. It was a sloppy, heated kiss but it was also the best one Kurt had ever had. He soon broke away though, grinding his hips onto Blaine's erection as he felt his hands squeezing his ass.

"Oh oui Blaine…oui, putain c'est tellement bon!"_(Oh yes Blaine… yes, god that feels so good1")_ he gasped, and leaned in to start sucking at Blaine's neck. Blaine was practically pushing Kurt against himself, he was squeezing so hard on Kurt's ass, both of them groaning as their cocks rubbed together through their pants. "J'ai tellement envie de te baiser, Blaine!"_(I want you so fucking bad Blaine!)_ Kurt whimpered against Blaine's jaw before leaning in to suck at his earlobe. That seemed to be the last drop for Blaine who let out a strangled cry and grabbed Kurt by his arms, turning them around so that he was now the one slamming Kurt into the wall. He quickly slid down onto his knees, bringing Kurt's pants and underwear with him as he went. Kurt felt Blaine's hand _on_ him, making him gasp at the sensation.

"You _feel_ fucking gorgeous Kurt, I wish I could _see_ it!" Blaine groaned and then Kurt was gone for a second because Blaine had taken all of him in at once, and just as quickly he was sucking back out, his tongue pressing up against the underside of his cock.

"OH PUTAIN …BON DIEU DE… HAAAN!"_(OH GOD BLAINE, HOLY MOTHE OF AAAAAAH!)_ Kurt cried, his fingers twisting into Blaine's hair. Blaine started sucking hard and fast, as if he was in a fucking hurry, sometimes pulling off almost completely and tonguing his slit. Kurt couldn't help but thrust in hard into Blaine's mouth.

"Je suis désolé, I'm sorry Blaine!" he apologized, but then he felt Blaine's hands gripping his thighs, pushing them into his mouth even more, a clear sign that he was fine with Kurt fucking into his face. Kurt was so incredibly turned on and he knew he wouldn't last long and oh god he was gonna have bruises on his hips tomorrow but he couldn't care less. He started fucking into Blaine's mouth, getting closer and closer.

"Mmh, Blaine…mon dieu t'es tellement bon…ohoh.."_(Oh jesus Blaine, oh god you're amazing, o-oh)_ he panted, the French just streaming from his mouth without him being able to stop it. "T'es trop bon mon amour, c'est juste incroyable!"_(You're so good baby, I can't believe you!)_ he groaned loudly and suddenly felt Blaine shudder against him. With a shiver he realised that Blaine had just come in his pants for him, and oh god he was close now. That's when Blaine hummed around his and he was falling, falling, falling over the edge.

"Je viens Blaine, Je-Je suis…"_(Oh I'm coming Blaine, I-I'm…)_ he realised he was still speaking French as the stars started showing up at the corners of his eyes, "BLAINE!" he screamed as he came hard into Blaine's throat. Blaine swallowed it all, sucking every last drop out of Kurt. He tucked Kurt back into his pants before standing up, taking Kurt's hand and led him out into the light. When he could finally see Kurt's eyes again, his face burst into the brightest smile Kurt had ever seen on anyone ever before. He leaned in and kissed Blaine softly, shivering slightly as he could taste himself on Blaine's lips. When he pulled back, Blaine wound his arm around his waist, walking awkwardly with him towards the exit. Kurt suddenly realised why Blaine was walking so strangely and started giggling like and idiot. Blaine just looked at him questioningly, and adoring smile still on his face. When Kurt calmed down enough to speak he leaned into Blaine's side and whispered;

"You came for me!" into Blaine's ear, making him shudder. "C'était très généreux de ta part!"_(That was very kind of you!)_

"Stop with the French or I'll come _again_!" Blaine joked, but his voice had gone just a tiny bit lower. They'd reached the exit, and this is where they normally parted ways. Kurt was feeling reluctant though.

"Désolé, chéri…"_(Sorry darling!)_ Kurt apologized cheerfully. "Well, do you, uhm, maybe wanna go to my place?" he couldn't believe he was still feeling shy at asking this, thinking about what had just gone down in the tunnel of 'Horror Ride of Doom'. Blaine glanced at where his bike was parked and back at Kurt.

"Well… my bike though?" he asked and Kurt could almost hear his eyes roll in their sockets.

"Seriously Blaine? I'll drive you here in the morning!"

"Well then, I really need a shower…"

"If you don't want to you can just say so!" Kurt whispered and tried to keep his tone light but failing. Blaine chuckled all of a sudden.

"Why, you don't have a shower or something at you place? I thought maybe we could have one together!" Kurt stared into Blaine's eyes as Blaine winked at him cheekily. God, that man and what he did to Kurt.

"My bed is also quite nice!" Kurt blurted out and felt a faint blush creep up on his cheeks. They had automatically started waking towards Kurt's car.

"Jackpot!" Blaine shouted and made a scoring movement with his arm, making Kurt giggle again. Blaine had really turned him into a teenager. They got to the car and jumped in, Kurt feeling dizzy with happiness and already half hard in anticipation to what this night would bring. He grinned wickedly at Blaine as he started the engine and with a low voice he whispered hotly;

"Vous ne pourrez plus marcher penant un bon moment dès que j'en aurais fini avec vous Monsieur Anderson!"_(You won't be able to walk after I'm finished with you Anderson!)_

**. . . . . **

**Author's Note: So guys, what did you think? I admit that the 'Horror Ride of Doom' is a bit weird, but this is fanfiction so just go with it and pretend things work that way. **

**I am so excited to see what you guys thought of this. Did you like it? And what did you think of the French? Hihihih. PLEASE review. You'll make my week! **

**I was also wondering if maybe you wanted a small sequel to this, showing what happens at Kurt's place (although I think we all know what happens, haha)? I'll write it if anyone wants it, because I loved writing this story. Hihi.**

**Bye guys, please **_**please**_** review. I love you. *lessthanthree***


End file.
